nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Wrack der Himmelssucher
Das Wrack der Himmelssucher liegt im Süden auf Shen-zin Su, der Wandernden Insel. Unter Führung von Delora Löwenherz haben die Überlebenden der Allianz neben den Wrack ein kleines Lager aufgeschlagen, wo sie sich um ihre Verletzten kümmern. Lager der Allianz Im Lager der Allianz kümmerte sich Delora Löwenherz mithilfe von Aysa Wolkensänger um die Verletzten. Auch Jojo Eisenstirn war mit vor Ort. Die Pandaren kämpften mit vollem Einsatz um das Leben der Besatzung. Dann kam eine Nachricht von Ji Feuerpfote aus dem Pei-Wu-Wald, doch diese musste vorerst warten. Quest 09: Dringende Neuigkeiten Hintergrund "Die Himmelssucher" sollte ursprünglich einige Gefangene der Horde nach Sturmwind bringen. Doch dann geriet das Luftschiff in einen seltsamen Nebel und zerschellte sie an Shen-zin Su, der Wandernden Insel. Vom Regen in die Traufe Nachdem das Schiff abgestürzt war, begannen finstere Kreaturen, aus dem Meer emporzusteigen und das Wrack zu durchforsten. Bei all dem Unglück, das der Allianz war, war die Hilfe der Pandaren nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Dennoch - diese Leute benötigten dringend Hilfe. So entschloss sich Jojo Eisenstirn, einige ihrer Peiniger, die Saurok der Tiefenschuppen zu beseitigen. Quest 09: Vom Regen in die Traufe Medizinische Versorgungsgüter Keiner wird zurückgelassen Aysa Wolkensänger hatte keine Mühen gescheut, um die Besatzung der Himmelssucher zu retten. Delora Löwenherz war ihr deshalb zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Die Allianz hatte am Wrack aber immer noch mit zu vielen Problemen gleichzeitig zu kämpfen: Die Feuer am Wrack mussten gelöscht, die Leute herausgeschafft und die Gefangenen der Horde an der Flucht gehindert werden. Alleine schafften Delora und ihre Leute das allerdings einfach nicht. Da waren vor allem immer noch Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Schiff, die sie herausholen mussten, bevor das Wrack über ihnen zusammenbrach. Die Kapitänin wußte, dass sie viel von den hilfsbereiten Pandaren verlangte, aber sie bat sie abermals um Hilfe, die verletzten Matrosen aus dem Wrack zu retten. Delora hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer oder was diese Bärenwesen und ihr Volk waren, aber das Schicksal war der Allianz wohlgesonnen. Es hätten noch viel mehr zu Tode kommen können, wenn Aysa Wolkensänger und ihre Freunde nicht gewesen wären. Die Allianz stand in der Schuld der Pandaren. Quest 09: Keiner wird zurückgelassen Ein uraltes Übel Jojo Eisenstirn erfuhr derweil von einem der entkommenen Seeleute, dass Aysa Wolkensänger im Schiffswrack einem gigantischen Ungeheuer gegenüberstand und Hilfe brauchte. So eilte er schnell zu ihr, um Vordraka, den Alptraum aus der Tiefe zu besiegen. Quest 09: Ein uraltes Übel Alles riskieren thumb|250px|[[Ji Feuerpfote will alles riskieren, um Shen-zin Su zu retten.]] Waren die Saurok bezwungen, galt es, Shen-zin Sus' Stachel zu entfernen. Ji Feuerpfote hatte Aysa die Nachricht überbringen lassen, welche Lösung er als einzigen Ausweg ansah. Aysa Wolkensänger war indess von der Idee der Horde, das Schiff freisprengen zu wollen, alles andere als begeistert. In ihren Augen war das rücksichtsloser Wahnsinn, der das Ende von Shen-zin Su und damit ihrer aller Ende bedeuten konnte. Sie wußte, dass die Pandaren nicht viel Zeit hatten, aber sie mussten einen anderen Weg finden. * Aysa Wolkensänger sagt: "Ji könnte Shen-zin Su umbringen, falls wir ihn nicht aufhalten! Kommt mit mir, schnell! Ji, halt! Das ist unverantworlich und dumm." * Ji Feuerpfote sagt: "Aysa, das hier ist die einzige Lösung. Wir sprengen das Schiff frei und heilen die Wunde. Es gibt keinen Plan B." * Aysa Wolkensänger sagt: "Falls Ihr das hier stoppt, dann fällt uns vielleicht einer ein." * Ji Feuerpfote sagt: "Sollen wir einfach warten, bis uns einer einfällt? Shen-zin Su stirbt! Nichtstun setzt alles aufs Spiel!" * Aysa Wolkensänger sagt: "DAS HIER setzt alles aufs Spiel!" * Ji Feuerpfote sagt: "Ich sterbe lieber in dem Wissen, das wir es versucht haben." * Aysa Wolkensänger sagt: "Ji... Falls Ihr es tun müsst, werde ich Euch nicht aufhalten, aber wir könnten alles verlieren. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Recht habt." : ' Doch Ji Feuerpfote wartete nicht länger. Er handelte, weil er wußte, dass etwas getan werden musste... und zwar JETZT... Auch wenn dabei das Band zwischen ihm und Aysa Wolkensänger für immer und entgültig zerriss... thumb|center|400 px Mit der Absprengung des Luftschiffwracks war der erste Schritt getan. Doch nun mussten sie alle Shen-zin Su retten. Quest 09: Alles riskieren Die Heilung von Shen-zin Su thumb|250px|[[Shen-zin Sus Wunde wurde geheilt.]] Ji Feuerpfote musste eingestehen, dass die Wunde, die das Luftschiff hinterlassen hatte, viel schlimmer war, als er erwartet hatte. Aber sie konnten es schaffen und Shen-zin Sus Wunde heilen. Sie mussten alle Heiler zusammentrommeln, um die Wunde zu schließen. Sie mussten Shen-zin Su retten. So versuchten Ji und seine Schüler, so viele Heiler zu finden, wie sie nur konnten. Sie befreiten sie, entbanden sie von anderen Aufgaben - taten, was immer sie tun mussten, damit sie herkamen und diese Wunde heilten. Außerdem paßten Ji und seine Helfer auf, dass den Heilern dabei nichts zustieß. Aysa Wolkensänger indess machte Ji furchtbare Vorwürfe wegen solcher Rücksichtslosigkeit. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass dieser Plan aufgehen würde? Allerdings sah selbst sie ein, dass nun keine Zeit für Schuldzuweisungen war, sondern sie handelt mussten. Und tatsächlich gelang es mit vereinten Kräften, die Blutung zu stoppen und die Wunde zu schließen. Quest 09: Die Heilung von Shen-zin Su Neue Verbündete Ji Feuerpfote hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Und es hatte funktioniert. Es hätte alles viel schlimmer enden können, hätten sie nicht gehandelt. Er wünschte nur, dass Aysa Wolkensänger das verstehen würde. Es würde noch genug Zeit zur Besinnung geben, aber nun mussten sie zum Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge zurückkehren. Beim Wrack der Himmelssucher wartet ein Wagen auf Ji und die anderen, der sie zum Tempel brachte. Er mussten die Pandaren dort wissen lassen, dass Shen-zin Su gerettet wurde - und sie mussten über das Schicksal der neuen Verbündeten entscheiden... ''Hier geht das Abenteuer weiter'. Quest 10: Neue Verbündete Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Die Wandernde Insel